


Puppy love

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Arguing, Established Relationship, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Nipple Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Samandriel just won't stop fighting. One day the angel has a talk with the god of mischief, who decides to help them along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I brought dinner.” Adam put the white plastic bag on the table. “Chinese good for you?”  
“Does it matter what I think? Samandriel huffed angrily from his place on the couch where he’d been sitting most of the day.

“Really?!” Adam hadn’t meant to shout, but he just couldn’t handle this right now. “You wanna do this? Can’t we just have a nice quiet dinner?!”  
“I don’t know?!” Samandriel jumped up, face burning with anger. “ _Can_ we?!”  
“Oh don’t start that again!”  
“I didn’t start it, now did I?!”

Adam groaned and frustration and swept the bag off the table, spilling its contents across the floor. “I just…” He shook his head. “I can’t deal with this right now!”  
“Fine!” The angel wiped tears from his red eyes. “I won’t be in your way!” With a flutter of wings he disappeared.

 

“Vodka.” Samandriel barked at the bartender.  
“ID.” The man said unblinkingly. The angel sighed and patted his jeans.  
“I left my wallet at home.”  
The bartender eyed him up and put a bottle of coke in front of him.  
“Are you kidding me!” The was the last straw. “I’m twenty-five!”  
“You look like six month old puppy.” He shoved the bottle closer to the angel, who gripped it spitefully.

As soon as the man turned around Samandriel made a short jerking movement with his hand and with a shout the man fell face down on the floor.

“Not really angelic behaviour…” A forty-something short man with half long brown hair sat down on the barstool beside him. “Don’t worry, kiddo.” He ruffled Samandriel’s hair when he saw the scared look on his face. “I’m not going to rat you out… I’m Loki.” He extended his hand and Samandriel reluctantly shook it.

“So with brings an angel to a place like this?” He ordered himself a glass of vodka, that he happily drank in front of Samandriel who sipped at his coke.  
“I had a fallout with my roommate…” He turned his gaze to the bar.  
“Bullshit.” Loki scoffed. “I’m not buying it. I’ve seen my fair share of fallouts between friends and they don’t end up getting pissed in a bar.”  
“Fine, my boyfriend and I got in a fight this morning…” Why was he even telling this to a stranger. “He said that I couldn’t do anything by myself and that he’s tired of holding my hand through everything.” Samandriel tried to order vodka from the woman who took over from the first bartender, only to get another puppy remark. “Then at dinner I had to bring it up again, cause I’m such an _idiot_ and that brings me here.” He took another sip of his coke, hating it for not clouding his mind.

“Happens to the best of us.” The god gave him a reassuring pat on the back. “My girlfriend stabbed once… so I faked my death, _twice_ , she freaked, we talked it out and we’re still together.”  
“Thank you... that’s surprisingly comforting.” Samandriel smiled. “I think I’m going home.”  
“You get him, tiger.” Loki growled as the angel dropped some loose change on the counter and flew off. “Sometimes puppy love just needs a little push, baby brother.”

 

“Adam?” The angel whispered. The lights were off and going on smell, the floor had been cleaned. He walked to their bedroom where he found the man on the very edge of the bed, as far away as Samandriel’s side as possible.  
“I’m sorry for today…” The only answer he got was a snore and so he just crawled next to Adam. But he decided to leave some space, better not to push Adam’s buttons. They could talk tomorrow.

Except they couldn’t…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Adam was awoken by a hot and moist breathe in his neck.  
“Samandriel, stop it.” He pulled away as much as possible, only to feel a tongue run over his neck. “I’m not kidding, I’m still angry at…” He turned around briskly and nearly jumped out of bed when he saw a cream coloured puppy staring back at him.

 

“Samandriel?” He looked around the living room for a trace of the angel. “I understand that this is your way of making up, but please put that animal back from wherever it came.” When he entered the kitchen, there was still no sign of the angel who by now would be busy making breakfast for them.

“Samandriel, this isn’t funny.” He picked up the dog. From what little that he knew about them he guessed it was a retriever. “Is it…” He lifted the dog above his head. “ _He_ even home broke?”  
The puppy whined and moved its head up and down. “What are you trying to force?” Adam eyed the animal suspicious.

Eventually he had no choice, but face up to the fact that the angel wasn’t answering. So he sat down on the floor to keep the little guy amused.  
“We don’t have any dog food. Or a pillow for you to sleep on… or even a leash.” He pushed the chubby belly of the puppy to get him to release Adam’s finger.

“What is it you want? Are you teething or something?” The puppy rolled his eyes, actually rolled his eyes and waggled (his legs were too short to walk properly and Adam found surprisingly endearing) over to the refrigerator, only to start banging his head against it . “And what do you think you’re doing?”

He sighed and picked the dog up, who immediately started to protest. Adam almost dropped the fiercely struggling puppy, when it suddenly jumped out of his arms (Adam gave the most unmanly shriek) and cleared the surface of the fridge from the colourful alphabet magnets.

Luckily the dog was unharmed, but to Adam’s surprise it started spelling out words.  
“I am Samndril.” He read out loud. “Oh my god, what did you do and how do we reverse it?”

Samandriel glared at him.  
“Well something clearly happened.” He slumped down so the puppy could crawl between his legs. “Can you call your brothers and sisters for help?”

Samandriel gave what Adam assumed was a pointed eye roll, before scrounging his face in concentration. He sighed and shook his tiny head.  
“Fine. Then we’ll have to call Sam and Dean.” Adam took out his phone and dialled the number.

“Dean? Yeah It’s Adam… Your _brother_!” He rolled his eyes. “I’ve got a problem... Frankly, I don’t care and I think you owe me… No way, you get your asses over here, right now!… Then get Cas to fly you here!... Thank you!” He hung and let the phone fall on the table.

Samandriel let out a howl and pressed his head against Adam’s arm.  
“They’ll be here by tomorrow.” He scratched behind the dog’s ears. “Do you think you’ll be okay till then?”  
He licked Adam’s wrist and gave a tiny bark in confirmation.

Adam called in sick for the week and spent the rest of the day shopping for basic dog supplies and googling how to use them.

“Are you gonna sleep in our bed?” Adam asked as they watched the news. “I don’t mind, you know… as long as you’re not peeing in the bed.” This earned him a growl from Samandriel. “You’re just as fearsome as usual.” He laughed.

  
“Come on.” Adam turned off the television and took Samandriel in his arms. “Let’s go to bed. But don’t try anything;  because you’re a _dog_ for Christ’s sake and I’m still mad at you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s a dog?”

“Wow Dean, nothing gets past you, does it?” Adam gasped in mock awe. He didn’t like that he had to call his brothers for help and every little thing they did irritated him. “Do you know how to undo it?”

“Well, no…” Sam sat down next to Dean on the couch opposite Adam’s and reached out to pat the puppy on his brother’s lap. He immediately pulled back when Samandriel growled at him. “At least not until we know what happened to him.”

Adam sighed and picked Samandriel up. As soon as the dog had seated himself on his leg, his little tail started to wag. “I don’t know what happened, I can’t exactly ask him.” He rubbed his temples and let out another sigh. “We got in a fight the day before yesterday.” The last people he wanted to talk to this about were the Winchesters. “He left and when he came back, I was already asleep.”

“Where did he go?” Dean leaned closer to them.

“I guess…” Adam’s gaze grew cold and he looked  at Samandriel who seemed to make himself even smaller under the glare. “ _The devil’s heaven_ , it’s a biker bar in London.” Dean’s mouth fell open in the most unflattering way and Sam stared at him in shock. “He thought it was a new scheme from Lucifer to take over the world. And.” He glared at the puppy again, who hid his head in Adam’s t-shirt. “I specifically told you not to go there again, since you look a fuckin’ twink!”

Sam awkwardly cleared his throat. “Maybe we can ask Cas, he probably has some mojo he can use.” Adam, Samandriel and Sam all turned to look at Dean expectantly.

“Why are you all staring at me for?”

“We need Cas’ help…” Sam nudged his older brother who frowned and started a silently prayer.

“Hello, Dean.”

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when Castiel appeared next to him. “Jesus Christ!”

“No, I’m Castiel. We’ve met before.”

“Cas.” Dean interrupted. Adam noted the change in his half-brother’s demeanour; he looked calmer, if not happier and stared straight at the blue-eyed angel.

Sam cleared his throat again and Dean snapped out of it.  “Alfie over there has been turned into a dog.” Castiel careful lifted the puppy out of Adam’s lap and pressed to fingers to his scalp. “Any idea on how to fix him?”

“I can’t dispel it…This is Gabriel’s power.” Castiel mumbled.

“No, that must be wrong.” Sam frowned in confusion. “Lucifer killed him.”

“The son of a bitch just won’t stay dead.”  Dean fell back against the sofa. “Me, Sam and Cas will go look for him, he probably did this to annoy us more than you two. But you should still expect the worst.” He stood up and Sam and Castiel followed him “We’ll keep you up to date. And good luck.” He gave Adam a soft smile and patted his back in a reassuring way.


	4. Chapter 4

If he had to pick a catchphrase to describe the last three days, Samandriel would probably have chosen ‘Sick and tired’. Adam had been sulking ever since his brothers and Castiel had left and the few things he’d growled had all been variations of “They still haven’t found him.”

Samandriel considered this to be quite hypocritical since it was _Samandriel_ who had been turned in to a dog, it was _Samandriel_ who had to be put on a leash every time they left their apartment and it was _Samandriel_ who was picked up by every old lady to be told how adorable he was (and at this point he was convinced that Adam waited until their neighbour, Mrs Armstrong, and her equally ancient friends were outside to take him for a walk). Adam was the lucky one, he could still talk, but he refused to, he sometimes even refused to help Samandriel on the couch or table.

And this was one of those times. Samandriel sat down besides Adam who was greedily foraging his lasagne while pointedly ignoring the angel’s whines.

“I get your food as soon as I’m finished.” Samandriel sighed and walked towards the couch where Adam had laid a pillow as a make-shift basket. Dog food, from the first day of his predicament he had been fed dry and tasteless dog food. He nestled himself in the soft pillow and let out another sigh.

The sharp sound of cutlery hitting the surface of the table brought Samandriel back from his thoughts. He raised his head to see Adam looking at him infuriated. “You think _I’m_ happy with this?!” Samandriel nearly jumped backwards at the sudden outburst of anger. “That’s all you’ve been doing these past days, whining and sighing! In case you haven’t noticed it, I’m as deep in this shit as you are! _I_ have to come up with excuses when people ask me where you are and why I’ve got a dog! People think we’ve broken up and I wonder why?!” Adam buried his face in his hands, he immediately regretted his words, but that did nothing to soothe Samandriel’s fears. “I didn’t mean it like that, you know that, right?”

Samandriel shook his head and dove under the couch. “Oh, come on, don’t by like that.” He could see Adam’s feet getting closer to him and when he bend over to look at him, the dog turned his back to him. “FINE!” Adam kicked the sofa and Samandriel supressed a whine. “Fuck you then! You can stay there, see if I care! And you can get your own food!” Adam stood up and slammed the front door shut behind him.

It took a couple of minutes for Samandriel finally crawled out underneath the couch. He felt positively wrecked and his hunger had only gotten worse (another downside of his new form). He nestled himself on the pillow, it smelled faintly of Adam and that only made him feel worse. The entire room smelled of Adam and the leftover lasagne and neither did Samandriel any good.  
He closed his eyes, trying his best to sleep. He was completely exhausted, but his mind just wouldn’t shut down.

“Oh, fuck!” Samandriel shot awoke, he had no idea how long he’d been asleep, but apparently Adam had come back from his sulking-walk. “Guess I won’t have to do the dishes today.” His words were blurred and the smell of alcohol filled the room.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna have to clean that up.” There was another voice, it sounded familiar and Samandriel slowly made his way over to the kitchen. Dean was crouched on the floor picking up shards of a broken platen. Adam sat on his chair gently swaying from side to side. “You should have called me sooner.”

“Oh look.” Adam pointed at Samandriel. “A puppy, can I pet it?”

“That’s Samandriel, you idiot.”

“Really?” Adam frowned in confusion. “Did you do something to your hair?”

Samandriel looked at Dean in confusion. The hunter shrugged and dumped the plate in the garbage can. “He called saying he was in a bar downtown, close to our motel, and asked if I could bring him home. He was already drunk out of his mind, sorry.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have bowlegs?” The drunk boy sagged in the chair and he would have fallen off if Dean hadn’t caught him.

“They have.” He picked his half-brother up bridal style and stumbled his way to the bedroom.

“I feel like a pretty princess!” Adam sang with glee.

 

“I feel like _death_.” Adam slammed the door of their bedroom shut and winced at the sound.

“Good morning, princess.” Dean smiled and dumped a plate eggs and bacon on the table and gestured Adam to sit down.

“Why are you here?” He sat down and stared at his breakfast.

“You called me yesterday to pick you up. I guessed you’d be hung-over and Samandriel isn’t really in a state to take care of you, no offence.” Dean smiled apologetic at the dog on the counter. “So I decided I’d spent the night on the couch. What do you remember from last night?”

“Uh…” Adam rested his heavy head on his hands and tried to think. His memory was still foggy and the lights hurt his head. “I remember being angry and getting drunk…”

“Well, that’s pretty much what happened.” Dean offered him a glass of water and a painkiller both of which Adam gladly accepted. “From what I understood, you’re surprisingly talkative when your drunk, you got impatient and took it out on Alfie. He didn’t take it and you got angry and left.”

Adam groaned and smashed his head on the table. “I’m sorry, Smandy. I was being an idiot. I know that this is worse for you than it is for me and I shouldn’t lash out like that, especially not to you.”

Samandriel let out a short bark, that made Dean snort, and nudged his head at the table. The hunter complied and lifted the dog off the counter to put him down in front of Adam’s head. Samandriel reluctantly licked Adam’s scalp causing him to shiver. He raised his head and looked at his boyfriend.

“Are we okay?” Samandriel shrugged and licked at Adam’s chin.

“Well, eat your breakfast and I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds on your own.” Dean stood up and ran his hands through their hair, earning him two identical growls. “ In a year you’re gonna look back at this and laugh.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Samandriel disliked going out for a walk. He understood that if he didn’t have his daily exorcize, he’d be climbing the walls for the rest of the day, but the leash was humiliating. They’d tried without once, but after a dirty look from a cop, Adam had quickly put it on again.

But none of that bothered him at that moment; after half an hour Samandriel was so exhausted that Adam had picked him up and put him over his shoulder for the way home.

The rhythmic up and down and the pleasant body heat lulled him to sleep. He yawned and Adam’s body trembled when he let out a chuckle.

“Sleepy, little guy?” Samandriel whacked the smug smile off his boyfriend face with his tail. “Now, now, play nice. We’re almost home then I’ll give you good warm bath, rub your tummy till you fall and…” Samandriel didn’t stay awake long enough to hear the rest.

 

“I can live like this anymore.” It was muffled, but it still woke Samandriel up. He was sleeping on the pillow on his side of the bed, the empty bed. Light shone underneath the door and the angel carefully hopped on the floor. A quick glance at the alarm clock showed 23:30, Adam shouldn’t be awake right now.

“Of course I love him. It’s just…” Adam groaned in frustration. “I feel so lonely. He’s still there for me, but it’s not enough and I feel so selfish for thinking that, but…” An a heavy, dark emptiness seemed to fall on Samandriel. Carefully he pushed the door open far enough to slip through, without a sound he crept up behind Adam.

“Do you have something?” Adam begged in the phone. “I miss him so bad…” Samandriel could see his head fall in defeat. “I understand, I just don’t know how long I can stay strong for him… Well, call me as soon as-“ Adam turned around abruptly and his eyes grew big when he saw Samandriel. “Oh shit, I’ve gotta go!”

 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve said something.” Adam absently stroked behind Samandriel’s ear. A small smile appeared on his face when the dog leaned into the touch. “It’s just that the last they heard of Gabriel was a week ago. Castiel found a tiger wearing a poacher’s skin and apparently it matches your big brother’s insane sense of divine justice. And that was in _India_ and I’m…” Adam put his boyfriend on the bed and dropped next to him.  “I’m afraid that we’re not gonna find him.”

Samandriel crawled underneath Adam’s chin and cuddled until he was sure that Adam was calm enough to sleep.

 

“I don’t wanna do this.” Adam hissed. Samandriel rolled his eyes even though Adam couldn’t see it. He was half sticking in the inner pocket of Adam’s thick winter coat. “One ticket to see…” Samandriel mouthed at his boyfriend’s nipple. “Frozen!” He could hear the woman behind the counter giggle at Adam’s weird response. But soon enough they were making their way over to the screening room.

“Ticket please.” A woman stopped them and Samandriel could practically feel Adam’s attitude shift.

“Here you go… so are you the princess-”  
  
“Don’t.” Samandriel liked this girl.

“But-”

“Don’t, I’m only doing this because my boyfriend convinced me.” Apparently she was done checking the ticket since Adam was pushed forward.

“Someone’s on her peri- aw!” He winced when Samandriel bit at his nipple. “Jeez, I was just flirting.”

Adam freed Samandriel from his warm prison to reveal a basically vacant theatre. The only other people were two women at the very front who seemed too caught up in their own conversation to notice the dog.

The lights dimmed and Samandriel wagged his tail enthusiastically, almost falling down the headrest of the seat in front of Adam. He was pulled down roughly when the two women stood up. Samandriel eyed them suspiciously from his confinement between Adam’s arms. They split up and each closed one of the two doors before standing their guard.

“Baby brother, brother-in-law.” They both turned to the screen to see the archangel smile at them. “I think we need to have a word…”


	6. Chapter 6

Adam turned his gaze from Samandriel back to Gabriel. They were no longer in the theatre, with a snap of the archangel’s fingers, they’d been seated in some fancy restaurant.

“So tell me.” Gabriel looked smugly at the two men opposite of him. “How have the past two months been?”

“What do you want from us?” Adam palmed the leg of his jeans underneath the table. He could still feel the angel blade sticking from his sock.

“Now, now.” The archangel frowned in mock insolence. “Can’t a guy just catch up with his lil’ brother?”

“You turned him into a _dog_!” Adam grabbed Samandriel and nearly smashed him on the table.

“It’s your fault, you know.” Gabriel leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “If _you_ had kept his belly full and his sack empty, he wouldn’t have come crawli-”

Gabriel gulped audibly when he felt the angel blade pressed against his neck. “This. Is. Not. My. Fault!”

“Sure, it is.” Adam turned around to see Gabriel standing behind him, he looked back at the where the angel had been a second again, only to see the fake-Gabriel dissolving in blue smoke. “Who told Samantha that he needed help with everything he did or that you were tired of having to do everything for him?”

Adam felt rage boiling through his veins, without a second thought he stormed at the angel. Gabriel let out an annoyed sigh and sent Adam soaring backwards.

“Come on, I’m an archangel, that’s not gonna work.” He snapped his finger and they were back at the table. “So you two are gonna sit down and listen to the left hand of God.”

 

“I know, I’ve not exactly been the most ideal older brother.” Gabriel gave Adam a dirty look when he laughed. “ _But_ I’m willing to change that. You and Samandriel were fighting before. Tell me, since my little divine intervention, have you had any unresolved arguments?” Adam looked at Samandriel. They hadn’t, they still had a few (one-sided) fallouts, but nothing unresolved. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“But it’s not like we’re happy!” Adam looked away from the dog.

“Of course not, it’d be creepy if you still wanted to jump him.” Gabriel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I can undo this all, these past two months…” Adam saw the hopeful look on Samandriel’s face. “ _But_ I can also leave things the way they are. It will depend on you.” Gabriel pointed at Adam’s chest.

“Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.” Adam said quickly. “Please, just give him his old life back.”

“Great. I want to break the wall in your mind.” Samandriel immediately whined in protest. Adam pressed his hand to the dog’s maul, ignoring the pain as Samandriel bit his fingers, trying to get Adam to release him.

“Do it.”

Gabriel arched his eyebrow sceptically. “I’m not testing what you’re willing to do for him, if you consent I’ll do it. And once the wall is down, it cannot be replaced. Do you understand?”

Adam shivered, he couldn’t remember his time in the Cage, but he knew it was horrible. “Fix him first and I’ll let you.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Samandriel turned back into Alfie. “Adam don’t do this!”

“Sit down, little brother.” Gabriel pushed Samandriel down on his chair. “This might get messy.” Adam closed his eyes as the archangel placed two fingers on his forehead. Right away, he could feel the probing of his mind. Memories flashed at the edges. Images of Lucifer and Michael in their true forms, burning and screeching. The smell and taste of his blood and that of others filled his mouth.

Then it all stopped. Carefully Adam opened his eyes to find Gabriel standing before him motionless, fingers still against his forehead.

“Gabriel Djibriel Elohim, what exactly do you think you’re doing?” A beautiful brown-skinned woman in a red dress walked towards them.

“You’re the woman from the theatre, the one who-” The woman raised a finger and Adam’s jaw clenched shut.

“You’re Kali, aren’t you?” Samandriel stood up and bowed to her. “You’re Gabriel’s girlfriend.”

“Yes, I am.” She reached down in her bosom and pulled out a small vile filled with a red liquid. “This was not what we agreed upon, Gabriel. You said you’d scare him.” She tapped the glass and Gabriel unfroze.

“I was just seeing how far he’d go for my baby brother.” Gabriel smiled apologetic, but Kali shook her head.

“Wait, is this your version of the ‘big-brother-talk’?” Samandriel rubbed Adam’s temple as he rested his head on the angel’s shoulders. “ _Are you clinically insane_?!”

“Hold your horses, I’m not done ye-” Gabriel reached back to touch Adam’s forhead, but Kali slapped his hand away.

“Gabriel, you go back home and let a goddess deal with this!” She tapped the vile again and Gabriel disappeared with the flutter of wings.

“Thank you.” Adam sighed.

“Don’t. I’m not helping you, I just don’t like it when Gabriel lies to me. Now it’s time for you to go back home.”

 

“Samandriel!” Adam poked the angel lying next to him. Samandriel growled, but opened his eyes.

“What?”

“I just had the weirdest dream _ever_!”

“Ugh!” The angel buried his face in his pillow to muffle a groan. “Can’t it wait till tomorrow? I don’t have to sleep, but I don’t like to be awakened either.”

“Sure…” Adam softly traced Samandriel’s shoulder blade. “Do you think we should call my brothers, to let them know we’re all right?”

Samandriel groaned again and rolled on his side to make eye contact with Adam. “You’re not gonna go back to sleep are you?” He crawled closer to Adam.

“Are you still mad at me for what I said earlier?”

“Kinda… But you’re right, I’ve got to learn to do things on my own…” Samandriel gave Adam a gentle kiss. “Since you’re not sleeping, wanna have make-up sex?”

Adam frowned in thought. “Maybe…” He never got around to tease Samandriel as angel dove underneath the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and if you like it follow me on tumblr  
> http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/


End file.
